A Better Way to Spend My Day
by wonderbats
Summary: The Justice League responds when Wonder Woman is wounded. (This story was my first)


A Better Way to Spend My Day  
  
Time: 2:00  
  
"Typical Tuesday afternoon in the Justice League." Diana said under her breath. She stopped for a quick break behind a rock. The league was battling the latest threat to Metropolis. "Why couldn't we be in Gotham?" She mused to herself. "At least there we're battling psychotic PEOPLE, not monsters with multiple heads!" Just then Green Lantern knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked. "I'm fine." She answered, not fully knowing if was being considerate or arrogant. "Just regrouping." "There's a lot of that going around." Diana turned back towards the battlefield. Every living thing had a weak spot, all she had to do was find it. Diana turned her attention to the monster's three heads. Just above the middle head's brow was a large ruby gem that seemed dull each time the monster was struck. The brighter the gem glowed, the stronger the monster seemed to be. "I have an idea!" She told John. "Cover me." With that the two flew off. Diana was able to get close enough to retrieve the gem. The monster seemed to lose its power and go limb almost instantly. At least, too quickly for Green Lantern to react. He was hit and fell to ground. Diana watched, releasing that the monster would fall directly on top of him. The other leaguers were too far away to do anything, so Diana swooped down and knocked John out of the way. However, she could not react quickly enough to avoid getting caught herself. She hit the ground hard, and the monster fell right over her. "Diana!" Batman yelled.  
A few moments later, Green Lantern woke up to see Superman lift the monster as Batman pulled an unconscious and badly injured Diana. Her wounds looked bad. She needed to be rushed to the watchtower immediately...  
  
Time: 3:10  
  
After thoroughly diagnosing Diana, J'onn Jonzz left the medical bay and walked to the conference room. The others were all there. No one talking, no one moving. Everyone was just sitting there, white as ghosts. "How is she J'onn?" Hawkgirl asked immediately. "Not good." He put simply. "Not good!" Batman restated. "Diana is in there unconscious and all you have to say is not good?" Superman put a hand on his friend's shoulder, indicating for him to calm down. "There's not much else I can say." J'onn protested. "If she doesn't wake up within the hour... She never will..."  
  
Time: 3:13  
  
Flash walks into the medical bay and stands next to Diana's bed. "Knock, knock." He said with a smile. Diana was unresponsive. "Yeah." Flash said. "I can see where this is not going to work." He slummed his shoulders and walked closer to Diana. "Ok, seriously now... I know- serious from me! Shocking, isn't it? Diana this league really needs you to get better. You've become such a big part in all of our lives...We... I care about you. And not just because you're hot as hell, 'cause you KNOW you are. But still, your FRIENDship means a lot to me." He leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "And if you tell ANYONE that I just got all serious and mushy I'll... I'll... well, I don't know but it won't be pretty!" He ran his hair through her hair and walked out the door.  
  
Time: 3:20  
Figuring that Flash would be done, Superman entered the medical bay. I was so strange... Diana was the one person in the league he felt that he could say literally anything to. So why couldn't he say anything now? Why couldn't he tell her that? "You know I remember back when I first met you..." He began as he sat down. "I went home a few days later and Lois asked me if 'anything interesting had happened and I felt so guilty! I love her more than words can say but you...were...exciting. Well, thank God I got over that!" He partly joked with a smirk on his face. "Its tough... Not knowing if your best friend is going to wake up. Just get better, huh? You're the heart of this place. It just plain won't work without you." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before leaving.  
  
Tension was high all throughout the watchtower. John blamed himself for Diana's condition. The others tried hard to not blame him but most couldn't help it. Hawkgirl passed Superman in the hall just before the medical bay. "How is it in there?" She asked. "Same." Superman replied. "What about out there." "Same. And you're welcome to it!"  
  
Time: 3:37  
Hawkgirl took a seat next to Diana on the bed. She let out a quick laugh, "You know, those men are going to be the end of us... Did you hear that?" Hawkgirl asked, taking her friend's hand, having just realized what she said. "US! I haven't given up on you. I... I... won't allow myself to think that you won't be ok. Who..." Now she was speaking between sobs. "Who am I gonna bitch to when Flash is pissing me off? Who's gonna be my rock of sanity when the guys get all egotistical and annoying- like now!?! Who's..." She let out a huge sob. "Who's gonna be my best friend? The best friend I ever had. Diana, you grew up around all women, you maybe you don't understand this. But I grew up around mostly men. I always wanted a sister and now I have one! I know its not the as big of a deal for you as it is for me but I need that Diana. I need you to be ok! Please! I need you to not leave me! Please!"  
  
Green Lantern peered into the medical bay. He had arrived about when Hawkgirl started losing her cool. Needless to say, he wasn't feeling any better. Now, not only had he hurt Diana but he hurt Hawkgirl too. He had never seen her so torn up; and it ate at him. He couldn't believe that one stupid mistake could cause so much pain. John wanted to sit with Diana, and hold her hand, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do that...  
  
Time: 3:55  
Batman walked into the medical bay to find J'onn sitting there with her. The martian looked up when Batman entered. "I'm sorry." Batman said. "I'll come back later." "No its alright." J'onn said standing up. "I was done anyways. Huh... She looks so peaceful, so beautiful, like she's just sleeping, you know?" "Yeah, I know." "Are you ok?" "Hmmm, yeah I'm fine..." His voice trailed off. "You?" "I can't lose another member of my family." He stated firmly. "You won't. I'm sure of it. After all, we're talking about Diana, she's too stubborn to die." J'onn placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder before walking out the door.  
Batman looked nervously at the clock in the medical bay. She was running out of time. "Do you see that?" Batman asked the still unconscious Diana while pointing at the clock. "Your hour is almost up. Now would be a really good time to wake up." He let out a sigh before sitting on the edge of her. "God this would be so much easier if it were someone else. He said as he stroked the side of her neck. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Clark and I are close- you know that. And the others are friends as well, I don't want anything to happen to them. But you! You're...different. We are two very different people, we use different methods, and have two very different outlooks on life. But it's a difference... that I respect. I like the fact that you stick up to me when you think I'm wrong. Even though I'm not." He added under his breath. "And I enjoy being around you. I NEED to be around you. I need to hear your laugh, see your smile. It's the best thing about coming to work everyday. And I want to come to work tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that and enjoy what I do with the people I care for. You're a big part in that equation, Diana- It won't work without you. So wake-up and get better!" He took her hand and held it for a moment before feeling a squeeze. "Oh my God! J'onn get in here!" Batman yelled...  
  
Time: 4:05  
The entire league was standing around Diana's bed, watching with hopeful faces. Batman was still sitting on the edge of the bed, holding her hand. All of a sudden, Diana let out a groan. "Oh... Ow!" She said groggily with eyes still closed, lifting her hand up onto her forehead. "Holy Hera my head hurts." She said, still completely out of it. She opened her eyes to see her friend's beaming faces. Diana got a confused look on her face. "Did we win?" Diana's voice was tired and weak but she was alive. The league laughed and explained to her what happened.  
  
Time: 5:30  
After nearly talking Diana back into a comma the league left to let Diana get some sleep. "Hey Lantern." She said as he made his way toward the door. "Yeah?" He asked nervously. "Come here." He walked closer to her bed. "Are you ok?" "You're worried about me!? You're the one recovering from a near death experience- that I put you in!" "See now, that's what I was talking about. It wasn't you fault, John. You couldn't have known that..." "Yeah- I should have. I should have paid better attention!" Diana bit back a comment about 'who's the rookie now' but she didn't want to make him feel worse; so she decided to wait and use it later. "Look," John continued. "I know that we haven't always gotten along but I DO care about you and I AM sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" "Yeah." She said cocking her head to one side. "Two things actually. One, if I have to stay in here for the rest of the day you're staying with me! At least for a little to talk to me and keep me occupied." John laughed as pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Deal. And?" "I think I need a hug." Diana joked. John chuckled again as he reached over and gave his friend a hug.  
  
Time: 2:00 am  
Batman had spent most of the night patrolling the Gotham streets. He realized that he had left the Riddler's file at the watchtower and was on his way to retrieve it.  
He walked into the monitor room to find Diana, sitting behind a counter with some paperwork. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked. Diana gave him a dirty look. "I've been in bed ALL DAY!" She replied in a slightly annoyed tone. "Right about now- I never want to sleep again!" Batman smirked as he reached for his file. "Well then." He stated. "Yeah..." Diana replied, she too was at a loss for words. "Night." Batman headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked him. "Of course." He answered with his back still to her. "And the day after that?" Batman stopped dead in his tracks as Diana continued, "And the day after that? So I can enjoy what I do with people I care about?" Batman smirked and turned to her. "I can't think of a better way to spend my day." 


End file.
